Prayers 2
by Heaven's Wordsmith
Summary: A continuation of 'Prayers.' Come and pray with us and for us! Everyone welcome!
1. Welcome

Our Father in Heaven,

Thank You for all You have blessed us with and for all the strength You give us. Allow us all to continue to grow stronger in faith and in our personal lives. Please bless everyone here and allow us to come ever closer to You. Allow us to do what You Will and shine a light in the darkness. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for this story!

Any of you who followed my original 'prayers' already knows how this works. This is a place where people can come and ask for prayer and I will write a prayer for you and send it out to whoever who follows this story and we will all pray for you together. If you have a request, leave a review or send me a PM. I should have a prayer typed up within the week and if I don't, it would help for you to send me a little reminder! God bless you all and I hope this is as greatly supported as the rest!

If you are a guest reviewer, I will also use this to reply to your reviews. Thank you!


	2. My Mom's Job

Our Father in Heaven,

Thank You for the generous offer my mom was given. Thank You so much for providing for our family and all our needs. Please allow her to be hired at this job and continue working there for many more years. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray that my mom is hired at the job she was offered!


	3. Kalamazoo Shooting, Friends And Family

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with the families involved in the Kalamazoo shooting. Let the two survivors continue to heal and let all of them not have to wait any longer than they have to as of now. Let justice be served in this case. Please also be with PrincessChiChi99's friend who she recently reconnected with. Let the two of them grow to be good friends again and I pray for all her other friends; that the one in the hospital be healed, the one going through difficult times finds the light and comes closer to You, and that everyone else in her life is well and blessed. Let Your Will be done and thank You for Your many blessings. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the Kalamazoo shooting and for PrincessChiChi99's friends!


	4. Client With Cancer

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with the dog sitting client of JohnGilbertVampireHunter who has cancer. Please let the disease leave their body and make them well. Don't let this get any worse and please bring them peace. Let it not cost them much either. Please bless them. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the client with cancer!


	5. Friend, Appartment

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with Beatitude Girl's friend who is going to be taking a medical test. Let the doctors find that everything is ok and that all is well. Please also provide for the medical bill if they do find anything wrong. Please bless her and her family. Please also allow PrincessChiChi99 to get the appartment she has been looking at. Let there not be any issues and let her get it soon. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Beatitude Girl's friend and for PrincessChiChi99's appartment!


	6. PrincessChiChi99, ADedicatedReader's Cat

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with PrincessChiChi99 and provide for her finanacial needs. Let her be able to earn enough to get by and bless her with the things she needs. Please also help ADedicatedReader be able to provide for her cats. Let them not have asthma and be healed if they have any other diseases. Let her be able to keep them and please bless her. Help her and provide for her in all aspects of her life. Let her days be bright and fruitful. Please bless her. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for PrincessChiChi99 and ADedicatedReader's cats!


	7. Family Of Portage Girl

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with the family of the girl from Portage, MI who was killed by a driver who mowed down pedestrians in Times Square. Please help them through the grief of this tragedy and bless them. Be with them and comfort them. Also please be with and comfort the Michigan community as they mourn for her. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the family of the Portage girl!

Message for ADedicatedReader:

Np! How are things going since we last spoke?


	8. Manchester

Our Father in Heaven,

Please heal those who were injured in the attack on the Ariana Grande concert in Manchester in the UK. Please bind their wounds and bring them peace. Let them know as well as the families of the 22 who were killed in the explosion that You are still with them and that things will get better. Please Lord, let things get better and let the leaders of our world start working towards some kind of solution to this madness. Please let these terror attacks be brought to an end and those involved are brought to justice for their crimes. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Manchester!


	9. Friend, Neighbor

Our Father in Heaven,

Please bless the friend of ADedicatedReader who si struggling with financial issues. Please help him through this difficult time he is in and bring him out of it quickly. Please help him and keep him safe. Please also be with JayFan67's neighbor who had an operation on his foot. Please heal this quickly as well as the operation that still has yet to be healed. Please bless him and his wife and keep her from worrying. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for ADedicatedReader's friend and JayFan67's neighbor!


	10. Guest, PrincessChiChi99

Our Father in Heaven,

I pray for the guest reviewer who's parents fight a lot. Please bring peace in her home and bring peace to her as it's hard for her to deal with it. Lord remind her of the love You have for her and please bless her. Please bring the fighting to an end. Please also ease PrincessChiChi99's mind as well. Bring her peace and help her deal with her emotions and be calmed. Bless her. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the guest reviewer and for PrincessChiChi99!


	11. Shooting In Egypt

Our Father in Heaven,

Please heal those who were injured in the shooting in Egypt last Friday. Please also heal the family members of those who were killed. Please Lord, bring them peace and blessings. Please don't let any of the injured pass away, but please heal their wounds and help them with the finances that come with it. Please Lord, bless these people and let Your Will be done even in Egypt. Please build Your kingdom and please also save America and Egypt. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the victims of the shooting in Egypt!


	12. Biking Accident, Trip, ADedicatedReader

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with the survivors and families of the victims of the biking accident that happened a year ago on Wednesday. Please bless them, keep them safe, and help them continue to heal since this event. Please also be with JohnGilbertVampireHunter and her group when they go to Alabama for the project they're doing. Let everything go smoothly and keep everyone safe and healthy, without getting any sunburns. Lastly, Lord, please relieve ADedicatedReader of all the stress she is currently facing. Let things lighten up for her and people be kinder to her at her job. Please bless her and keep her safe. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for those involved in the biking accident, JohnGilbertVampireHunter's trip, and for ADedicatedReader!

Message for ADedicatedReader:

I'm really sorry to hear that :( I'll continue praying for you. It's really all I feel like I can do and offer you my friendship. God bless you, having to deal with all of that. I really hope things begin to get better.


	13. Shooting Victims, Friend

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with the victims of the London Bridge shooting. Let these terrible acts of violence be brought to an end soon and let the victims be healed and their famileis be healed as well. Please also guide PrincessChiChi99's friend who is struggling to keep a job. Please guide her in the right direction and provide for her an opportunity to get a well-paying job and one that suits her. Please bless her and let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the shooting victims and for PrincessChiChi99's friend!


	14. Missing Son

Our Father in Heaven,

Thank You for helping the friend of ADedicatedReader find the missing son of a lady in Florida. Please keep this lady and her son safe and bless them. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I Pray. Amen.

Please pray for the lady and her son!

Message for ADedicatedReader:

Sorry I didn't get to this sooner! I'm so glad to hear that they found her son!


	15. ADedicatedReader's Neighbor

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with ADedicatedReader's neighbor who is having breathing problems. Thank You for allowing him to live as long as he has and for helping him through cancer. Please clear his lungs and heal him of the complications he is suffering. Please bless him and let Your Will be done in his life. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for ADedicatedReader's neighbor!


	16. Ganymede Lullaby's Friend

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with Ganymede Lullaby's friend who is looking for a second job and an appartment. Please allow her to find both of these things and please provide for her. Bless her and keep her safe and well. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Ganymede Lullaby's friend!


	17. Brother's Murder

Our Father in Heaven,

Please let the police find whoever it was that murdered JohnGilbertVampireHunter's mom's coworker's brother. Let them find who did it and if it had connections to the dating site he had been on, let them bring that down and cause people to be more aware and cautious of such sites. Please let justice and Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for this case!


	18. Missing Teacher

Our Lord,

Please help the police in Portage find the missing teacher. Let her be found alive and well and if she is found dead, let them find the person who killed her. Please comfort her family at this time and bless them. Bring them peace and let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the missing teacher!


	19. Sister's Fiance, Fiance's Child, Fiance

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with JohnGilbertVampireHunter's sister and her family. Please help her fiance's daughter come to her senses about the situation she is living in and causing. Let her be convicted of her sinful actions and let her start to be grateful for what she has. Please help the fiance either live a noraml life without his bipolar medication or that he will start taking it again and put aside past hurts. Please let everything work out for the sister. Please bless her and her entire future family. I also pray for my own sister and the baby she is currently pregnant with. Please let it be happy and healthy. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's sister, sister's fiance, and for her fiance's child! Please also pray for my sister's baby!


	20. Congressional Baseball Practice Shooting

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with the victims and families of the victims of those shot at at the Republican congressional baseball practice yesterday. Please allow the victims to be healed and made well and give their families some peace. Let justice be done. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for those who were shot at yesterday!


	21. Petition For Dolls

Our Father in Heaven,

Please let the petition for American Girl to make Downs Syndrome dolls actually work and be able to raise awareness for people with Downs Syndrome. Let it be in demand and help support those who have Downs Syndrome. Let good things come from it. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the petition to make Downs Syndrome dolls!


	22. XxXFangirlonlineXxX

Our Father in Heaven,

Please help XxXFangirlonlineXxX with her exams and school work. She is having a hard time with it and with the fact that her parents are getting divorced. Please heal her heart and help her focus even during this difficult time. Please allow her parents to come back together or make the divorce process easier on her. Please bless and comfort her. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for XxXFangirlonlineXxX!


	23. Fiance's Daughter's Family, JayFan67

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with JohnGilbertVampireHunter's sister's fiance's family as the year anniversary of the death of his daughter's step-father is on Tuesday. Please let this family be at peace and continue to heal even during the time that they are reminded of it and please bless them. Please also let the situation with my former friend be settled and please bless JayFan67. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the family and for JayFan67!


	24. Kalamazoo Police

Our Father in Heaven,

Please help Kalamazoo police find the people who have been causing trouble in neighborhoods. Please allow them to catch them and please don't let anyone get hurt by their careless actions and driving. Let there be peace and let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray that the Kalamazoo police finds these people!


	25. Officers In Flint

Our Father in Heaven,

Please heal the officer who was stabbed in the neck in Flint quick. Please also help the police track down his attacker quickly and bring him to justice. Help them keep the people in their city and surrounding cities safe. Please bless them and let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the officer in Flint!


	26. Runaway

Our Father in Heaven,

Please help them find the 13 year old son of a woman who knows JohnGilbertVampireHunter. Please let them either find him or that he comes home before he gets hurt or worse. Let this be a learning experience for him and use this to work on his heart, please. Let him be safe, please watch over him. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the 13 year old runaway!


	27. Ganymede Lullaby, Abortion

Our Father in Heaven,

Please bless Ganymede Lullaby and help her find someone reliable to fix her car. Please relieve some of the financial stress and let the repairs not cost too much. Please let her future endeavors be blessings and work in her favor. Please also allow Tv shows and movies that talk about abortion and have characters that choose not to have an abortion lead others to stand against it. Please let it open the eyes of people so that more babies can be saved. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Ganymede Lullaby and for the sake of unborn babies regarding abortion!


	28. ADedicatedReader's Friend

Our Father in Heaven,

Please bless ADedicatedReader's friend in New Jersey. Please provide for him a place to stay while he's kicked out of his house and let someone help him cope with his OCD and PTSD. Please get him some help, give him rest, and give him peace. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for ADedicatedReader's friend!

Please also pray for me. For the last few days I've been dealing with some stuff inside and I could really use some support. I don't really know what's going on, so please pray that either it stops or I can overcome it and get things done that I need to get done. Thanks!


	29. Dark Fluffy Bunny

Our Father in Heaven,

Please bless Dark Fluffy Bunny and help their continued to grow in the Spirit and learn a lot about other languages. Please keep them walking in Your light and in Your path. Please allow them to do great things as well. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Dark Fluffy Bunny!


	30. ADedicatedReader's Friend 2

Our Father in Heaven,

I pray for ADedicatedReader's friend in Florida who is in a very dangerous situation. Please allow him to get out of it and please keep himn safe from the heat. Please bless him and get him out of the place he's in. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for ADedicatedReader's friend!


	31. Those In Thailand

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with the missionaries currently in Thailand. Please let them bring lots of people to You and guide them along the way. Please also bless the Thai man who works at Toyota in Bangkok. Give him opportunities to spread his faith both to his family and others around him. Please work through him to bring others to salvation. Please bless the Thai girl who recently put her trust in You. Please keep her strong and make her a good witness to her family and classmates and work through her to bring them to You. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for those in Thailand!


	32. Ganymede Lullaby, Puppy

Our Father in Heaven,

Please help Ganymede Lullaby with the situation she is in with the person who keeps accusing her of things that aren't true. Please let this situation be settled and give Ganymede Lullaby some rest and peace. Please bless her and in all she does. Also, please let JohnGilbertVampireHunter's puppy's ears recover from the loud explosin. Let him not have lost any hearing and let it not have traumatized him. Please bless JohnGilbertVampireHunter and let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Ganymede Lullaby and for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's puppy!


	33. Thief In Portage

Our Father in Heaven,

Please help the police in Portage, MI find a robber who stole a purse from a woman in the parking lot of Crossroads Galleria strip mall. Please keep the shoppers there safe and keep this thief from striking again and help the woman recover. Please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray that they catch the thief!


	34. CCU And The UN

Our Father in Heaven,

I pray for the doctors, patients, and the families of the patients at CCU. Please help the doctors heal as they've been trained to do and help them bring their patients peace and the care they need. Please allow the patients to be healed up and let their spirits be brightened as well. Please comfort the families of the patients and relieve their stress and worry. Also, please guide the UN and cause those who are a part of it to wake up and open their eyes to the truth. Let their decision on abortion be according to Your Will and please let the terrible decision making on their behalf be brought to an end. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for those at CCU and for the UN's decision on abortion!

 ** _A/N: Thank you guys for all the support you've shown me through prayers. Thank you for praying with me and helping me help others. It's been over a year now since I started this after SwimmerNinja13's original 'prayers' post, and I hope this continues to help you and bless you. I will be posting 'Prayers' on Wattpad now as well, since I recently got an account, and I will be including prayer requests I receive from there as well as here. Thanks, again! -Blue_**


	35. Friends Of Ganymede Lullaby

Our Father in Heaven,

Please help the friend of Ganymede Lullaby who is having problems in her marriage. Please open her eyes to what is going on and allow her to make the right decisions. Please bless her and keep her safe. I also pray for the other friend who is recovering from an eating disorder. Please help her overcome it and get better. Bless her and remind her of Your love for her. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Ganymede Lullaby's friends!


	36. Missing Teens, Beatitude Girl's Friend

Our Father in Heaven,

Please help the police find two missing teens in Michigan. Let the two be found alive and well and give their families relief from whatever worry they face. I also pray for Beatitude Girl's friend. Please help her through whatever she is going through. Give her peace and bless her. Keep her safe and well. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the two missing teens and for Beautitude Girl's friend!


	37. ADedicatedReader's Friend 3

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with ADedicatedReader's friend in Florida. Please provide for him a way out of this mess he finds himself in. Please release the burden he faces and bless him. Please provide for him and help him out of this. Please also help Ganymede Lullaby deal gracefully with her friend. Let her not be discouraged by what her friend says or does, but overcome. Please also open the eyes of her friend and show her what she is doing is wrong. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen!

Please pray for ADedicatedReader's friend and for Ganymede Lullaby and her friend!


	38. Multiple

Our Father in Heaven,

Please help the teenage girl who was raped in Albion, Michigan. Please heal her and help her through this. Bless her and keep her safe. Please also help the police find her attacker and keep him from doing this to anyone else. Please heal ADedicatedReader's friend quickly and mend the fractured bones in his wrist and toes. Let him get back to work and on his feet quickly so that he won't face any financial hardship from this. Please also let my nieces continue to grow in faith following their baptism as well as all the other children who attended VBS this week and those who also got baptised. Let my sister and her new husband be fruitful and wonderful parents. Let them work together and let them be good to each other and their 3, about to be 4, kids. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the girl who was raped in Michigan, ADedicatedReader's friend, the children at VBS, and my sister and her family!

 _ **I'm so sorry it took me so long to get to this, guys. I've had a long week that started with my sister's wedding and ended with my nieces getting baptised. I volunteered at my church's VBS and had fun helping out in a first grade class. We probably reached about 1,000 kids with the Gospel on Wednesday (it's a mega church), and it was a really enjoyable, yet exhausting experience, just like last year.**_


	39. Car Accident

Our Father in Heaven,

Please heal those involved in the car accident that occured in ADedicatedReader's town. Please allow the seven people who had to be flown out by Life Flight to heal and be made well. Please also be with the family members of those involved and let the wreckage that was left behind be cleaned up swiftly. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the car accident!

Please also pray for me. I'm dealing with a few things emotionally at the moment, kind of like a thorn in the side, but it hinders me from doing the things God wants me to do. Please pray I can overcome or something. Thank you!


	40. StorytellerMiller, Sister

Our Father in Heaven,

Please help StorytellerMiller who is currently struggling with her her break through the doubt and do the things that You have set her out to do for You. Please also stop the harassment that my sister is receiving from one of her former in-laws. Let it not escalate, but come to a stop. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for StorytellerMiller and my sister!


	41. Adoption

Our Father in Heaven,

Please allow JohnGilbertVampireHunter's brother and his wife to adopt the 10-month-old they wish to adopt. Let everything go smoothly and allow this baby girl to be their own. Provide for them and allow them to raise this child up strong, healthy, and faithful. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's brother and her sister-in-law!


	42. The Good Of America

Our Father in Heaven,

Please let the efforts to impeach Trump go according to Your plan. Let whatever happens with that be for the good of the country and to glorify You. Let Your Will be done in this matter and let America be brought back to You. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the good of America!


	43. ADedicatedReader's Hip

Dear Lord,

Please heal ADedicatedReader's hip and keep her steady. Let her be able to keep working even through the pain of arthritis. Please bless her and keep her safe and healthy. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for ADedicatedReader's right hip!


	44. Youth Pastor

Our Father in Heaven,

Thank you for all that You provide for us, especially through the works of pastors and Your other messengers. Please provide for them as well, especially JohnGilbertVampireHunter's youth pastor whose aprtment is infested with bed bugs. Allow him to find a better place to live before their lease is up. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's youth pastor!


	45. Ganymede Lullaby, Friends, Family

Our Father in Heaven,

Please help the friends of Ganymede Lullaby who are looking for work. Please allow the one who has been looking to find one, the other who was recently let go find a job she can hold down, and the last who is searching finds a good place to work. Please help them find what they each need. Please help Ganymede Lullaby to also get her life on track. Give her what she needs for her life to be more stable and calm the storm raging within her relative who is worried about her. Please provide for each of these people. Let your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Ganymede Lullaby, her friends, and family!


	46. Car Accident At Train Crossing

Our Father in Heaven,

I pray for the 22 year old woman that was hit in an accident at a train crossing last night. Please heal her wounds quickly and bless her and keep her safe. Let the driver of the car learn from his mistake and pay more attention next time. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the injured 22-year-old!


	47. Ganymede Lullaby

Our Father in Heaven,

Please help Ganymede piece her life together. Let her car get fixed so that she can do the things she needs to get done before it gets too cold for them. Allow her to finish the project she's working on and provide her with the money she needs for all these things. Please bless her and let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Ganymede Lullaby!


	48. Multiple 2

Our Father in Heaven,

Please allow Delton Kellogg High School to gain the money they need to play at this year's Pearl Harbor memorial and parade. Allow this experience to touch its performers' lives and give them a greater respect and appreciation for our military. Please heal the baby that JohnGilbertVampireHunter's brother is trying to adopt. Don't let it be pneumonia and let it pass quickly and without any harm to the infant. Finally, Lord, I pray for those who knew the man who was a member of JohnGilbertVampireHunter's recovery group who committed suicide. I pray for healing for all of them and that something good may come of this horrible event. Please help them, bless them, and keep them all safe. Help them deal with the questions and sadness they'll have. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Delton Kellogg High School, the baby JohnGilbertVampireHunter's brother is trying to adopt, and for those who knew the man that committed suicide!

Please also pray for me and my family as we're about to leave on a three day vacation!


	49. Multiple 3

Our Father in Heaven,

Please heal ADedicatedReader's old coworker who was rushed to the ER. Please let them be alright and keep them safe. Please also help ADedicatedReader with the bullying she experiences at her work. Let it come to a stop and open the eyes of the people who are doing it so that they see it is wrong. Please heal the man she used to go to church with who had a tumor removed that was possibly cancerous and bless the mom of one of her friends who survived stage 4 colon cancer who turned 50 recently. Lastly, heal whatever has been ailing her whether it's food poisoning or something else. Please heal her body and bless her. Keep her safe and let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for ADedicatedReader's coworker, ADedicatedReader with the bullying she experiences, the man who had a tumor removed, the mom who survived stage 4 colon cancer, and that ADedicatedReader starts feeling better!


	50. Charlottesville, N Korea

Our Father in Heaven,

Please bring an end to the violence in Charlottesville. Let the people calm down and stop fighting. Please let this not further divide our country and please heal those who have been injured because of what has happened. Please also protect us from whatever threat North Korea may prove. Let Trump handle the situation in a way that will prevent war somehow and please protect us all. Have mercy on America. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Charlottesville and the situation with North Korea!


	51. Sister, Friends

Our Father in Heaven,

I pray that JohnGilbertVampireHunter's sister is able to deal with the losses she now faces. Please heal her and help her through this difficult time. Please also be with the wide and mother of one of her friends who died just a few days ago. Allow them to heal as well and provide for them for all they'll need financially and emotionally. Please heal FanOfJay's friend who may die if she does not go through with her heart transplant. Please let her go through with it and survive it and turn to You. Please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's sister, her friend's family, and for FanOfJay's friend!


	52. Multiple 4

Our Father in Heaven,

Please help ADedicatedReader's friend. Please bless them and keep them safe and well. Please allow the man that had previously been believed to have committed suicide to be found and allow his time in Israel to heal him spiritually and bring him back to You. Allow the jail ministry to help him during the time he may spend in jail if he is found. Please help a 22 year old woman from Portage who was hit by a car and is in critical condition. Allow her to heal quickly with little to no damage. Lastly, allow everyone who is returning to school this year have a safe and enjoyable year. Please bless them and teach them and keep them strong in the faith. Please also help me deal with the people I currently have differences with. Please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for ADedicatedReader's friend, the man that had previously been believed to have committed suicide, the 22 year old woman from Portage, and those returning to school!

Please also pray for me. I share at least one class with the people I have differences with and it may cause me to stumble whether it be in the way I treat them, in the way I think about them, or in the way I react to them. Please pray that I can heal from what has happened and that they, and I can just act like strangers to one another.


	53. Hurricane Harvey

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with those affected by Hurricane Harvey and those in the state of Texas. Please keep them safe and the damage from the Hurricane to a minimum. Please keep JohnGilbertVampireHunter's half brother and his family safe during the hurricane as well. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Texas and JohnGilbertVampireHunter's half brother!


	54. Missing 16 Year Old

Our Father in Heaven,

Please help those searching for the missing 16 year old will find her soon and find her safe. Allow them to find her and bring her back to her family and please comfort her family while she is still missing. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the 16 year old who has been missing since Sunday evening!


	55. Missionaries In China

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with the husband and wife missionaries in China. Please protect them and guide them in their ministry to those who may not have heard Your Word. Bless them and allow them to be fruitful. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the missionaries in China!


	56. Hurricane Irma

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with those who are affected by Hurricane Irma. Keep them safe and please be with the families of those who have been injured or killed. Please help these communities weather the storm and brace for when it hits. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for those affect by Irma!


	57. ADedicatedReader's friend 4

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with ADedicatedReader's friend in Florida as he prepares to weather through Hurricane Irma. Please keep him safe and bless him in his plan to help others once it has passed. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for ADedicatedReader's friend!


	58. Family in Florida

Our Father in Heaven,

Please protect both EmilyGraceWrites' grandfather and chrissymama and her family who all live in Florida. Keep them safe from the violence of hurricane Irma and please let it not damage their property. Bless them and let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for EmilyGraceWrites' grandfather, chrissymama, and chrissymama's family!


	59. Multiple 5

Our Father in Heaven,

Thank You for keeping ADedicatedReader's friend safe throughout the hurricane and for bringing his power back. Thank You for blessing him through the storm. Please help him now with the migraine he's been dealing with and may potentially be something more serious. Let it pass without any complications and help him help others in Florida as he had planned to do. Father, please guide Ganymede Lullaby as she continues to grow in faith. Give her strength and the guidance she needs. Allow her to understand the dreams she's been having and be able to use their meaning for the better. Help her stabilize her finances and keep her family safe. Please bless them all and let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for ADedicatedReader's friend and Ganymede Lullaby!

Please also pray for myself and my friends. I've survived my first week back at school, but there's lots of things on my mind already. I ask for ya'll to pray for my faith and for my friends to do well this year as well as another friend that I want to share the Gospel with. I love her like a sister, and I've already tried to before, but she didn't really understand what I was trying to say and kind of took it the wrong way. I hope you all have a wonderful week and a fantastic school year if you're currently in school!


	60. Multiple 6

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with those in London who were effected by the subway fire. Let the people who were inured heal quickly, please provide for their families, and bring a stop to the terror in Europe. Please be with the family of the 23 year old man who drowned in Holand, MI. Comfort his family and provide for their needs as well as for others effected by his death. Give ADediactedReader the rest she needs emotionally from the constant bullying she receives at her work place. Please get these people to open up their eyes and stop what they're doing. Also, allow her friend in Florida to be healed of the potential brain tumor he has. Please let the headache stop, and if it is a tumor, let it not be anything too bad and please provide for his needs. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the people in London, the man that drowned, ADedicatedReader, and ADedicatedReader's friend!

I'm so sorry for taking so long, guys. With school in the way, I'm having to figure out how to do the things I need to do. From now on, I'll either wait to post these until Sunday, or post them during my lunch periods depending on if I need to do anything during that time.


	61. Leukemia, Friends, Family

Our Father in Heaven,  
Please be with the friend of JohnGilbertVampireHunter as they deal with Leukemia. Please being them out of this and let them be well. Please also be with the families of her Mother's tax teacher and the person in her recovery group who are dealing with deaths in their families. Please provide for their financial and emotional needs. Lastly help ADedicatedReader with her sick cat and her own illness. Heal them both and bless her. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter, her friends, Adedicatedreader, and her cat!


	62. Sister's Boyfriend

Our Father in Heaven,

Please let the accident that injured Bluemarvel0's sister's boyfriend work in a way that changes his life. Please allow him to heal quickly, but also open his eyes to the way he's been treating his girlfriend and her family. Please bring him to a stop and redirect him down Your path. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Bluemarvel0's sister's boyfriend!


	63. Las Vegas

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with the victims and the families of the victims of the Las Vegas shooting. Lord, please bring these shootings and acts of terror to a stop. Please heal these people and bless them. Please keep us safe and come back soon. Please let the violence stop. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Las Vegas!


	64. JohnGilbertVampireHunter, Guest

Our Father in Heaven,

Please help JohnGilbertVampireHunter's sister's family. Please let the lie that her step-daughter told not be taken seriously, and that she learns how wrong her actions have been. Please let everything be well with them and let her repent. Please let JohnGilbertVampireHunter deal with the memories that keep coming back to her due to her friend finding she has Leukemia. Please heal her and help her deal with these. Lastily, help the guest's whose family is currently falling apart because of her sister's death. Please bring her parents back together and help them all deal with the tragedy. Please save her family. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter, JohnGilbertVampireHunter's sister's family, and for the guest!


	65. Costa Rica, Sister, Ganymede Lullaby

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with those in Costa Rica during this time of difficult weather. Keep them safe and keep BeatitudeGirl's uncle and cousin safe as well. Provide for their needs, whatever it may be. Please keep her sister safe also, during her pregnancy and keep the baby healthy. Let her sister remain healthy and help them be there when the baby is born. Lastly, help Ganymede Lullaby have the correct discernment and wisdom for the road ahead. Allow her to know what the right choice is and what she should do during difficult times. Please also provide for her financial needs and allow them to stabilize soon. Keep her warm during the winter and let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for those in Costa Rica, Beatitude Girl's sister, and for Ganymede Lullaby!


	66. Neighbor, California

Our Father in Heaven,  
Please take care of Adedicatedreader's elderly neighbor. Keep him off the roads and open his eyes to how dangerous his driving is. Please keep him safe and let there be something to stop him. Please also be with California during these fires. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Adedicatedreader's neighbor and California!


	67. Baby And Neighbor

Our Father in Heaven,  
Please bless JohnGilbertVampireHunter's family and the baby that may have a neurological disease. Let the doctors be wrong and let the baby be healthy. Please also be with Adedicatedreader's neighbor and his family. Keep him safe. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's family and Adedicatedreader's neighbor!

Hello! I'm so sorry I haven't been keeping up with these. Life has been crazy lately, and I needed to take some time to myself. Please forgive me and from now on I'll be posting these on Sundays so I won't have to worry about doing them throughout the week. Submit your requests during the week and I'll have a prayer for them on Sunday!


	68. Sunday 11-5

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with those who were injired or affected in any way by the terrorist attack in New York. Let the families grieving be brought out of this difficult time and given peace while those injured are healed. Please let JohnGilbertVampireHunter's sister's family move on from the lie her step-daughter told CPS. Thank You for bringing her to the truth and admitted that it was a lie. ADedicatedReader's neighbor may have suffered a heart attack. Please help his health and allow his family to be able to pay for medical bills or whatever he needs. Let everything work out for his good whether he returns to his house, or moves closer to them. Lastly, please calm ADedicatedReader's stomach and ease the pain and the stomach bug she has caught. Allow her to return to work so that her payment won't be docked. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for New York, JohnGilbertVampireHunter's sister's family, ADedicatedReader's neighbor, and ADedicatedReader's health!

A/N: I'll be changing the titles of the chapters to the dates that they were posted on so that I can better keep up with what requests I have posted about and what requests I haven't! Have a blessed Sunday!


	69. Sunday 11-12

Our Father in Heaven,

Please help ADedicatedReader know how to deal with her gift of burden bearing. Please give her strength to carry it and wisdom to understand how to use it wisely. Please keeo her from feeling lonely and like she has to deal with it on her own. Let her know she's never alone. Also help her deal with the customers at her job along with her gift. Lord, help those in Texas who were effected by the church shooting. Keep the people safe and let those who were injured heal. Be with the famillies who lost loved ones. Lastly, please touch the soul of the Muslim man who is searching for You right now. Let his eyes be opened, and let him become Yours. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I Pray. Amen.

Please pray for ADedicatedReader, those in Texas, and the Muslim searching for God!


	70. Sunday 11-26

Dear Lord,

Please be with JohnGilbertVampireHunter's friend who has een in and out of the hospital lately. Heal whatever has been ailing her. Please touch the heart of the Jewish woman who is willing to see a Christian movie about the Gospel. Please open her eyes with what she sees. I pray for those who attend JohnGilbertVampireHunter's dad's church. Please heal the woman with blood cancer, the woman with bone cancer, and please heal my heart teacher who has breast cancer. Please be with BeautitudeGirl's friends who experienced something terrible on Thursday. Help them through the long journey placed before them. Let her friend who had a concussion be healed as well as be uplifted from the teasing she endures. Lastly, please heal the staff member from BeatitudeGirl's choir. Let him recover from the car accident quickly and be able to help with the choir again. Please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name we pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's friends and family as well as BeatitudeGirl's friends and family!

Please also pray for me. I don't want to get into the details, but I'd just like for you all to pray for my emotional state. This first semester has been pretty difficult on me. Thank you for all your support!


	71. Friday 12-8

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with JohnGilbertVampireHunter's friend. Not only is he suffering from Leukemia, but he also has an infection that's causing a lot of problems in his body. Please carry him through this and heal his body. Let him break through this and fight the cancer. Allow him to live. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's friend!


	72. Sunday 12-31

Our Father in Heaven,

Thank You for getting us through another year on this earth. Thank You for bringing us to the beginning of a new one. Please let this new year be better than the last. Be with JohnGilbertVampierHunter's older sister's family as things aren't well between her sister and sister's step daughter. Please settle the arguements and the tension that has come between them. Let her husband agree to counseling so things may get better for them. I also pray for those in south Seattle who were involved in the train derailment. Please heal the families that were hurt. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampierHunter's older sister's family and those hurt by the derailment!

I'm sorry I've been neglecting this for so long. I've been busy with other things and easily side-tracked as of late. Please forgive me. SwimmerNinja13, the person who originally started prayers, has opened up her own story for prayer requests in the Bible section titled the same as this one. If you ever need prayer, and I don't seem to be around, don't be afraid to go to her. And thank you Swimmer, for starting all this :) may God bless you!


	73. Sunday 1-7

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with ADedicatedReader's friend. Please let their court case go well and end in their favor. Please bless them. Also, help her heal from the cough that she has had and heal from her dad's brother's passing. Please keep her safe. I pray that Bluemarvel0's family is safe wherever they move and things work out for them. Lastly let VBurro08's brother and his brother's girlfriend get through this rough patch they find themselves in. Please let them find a way through and stay together. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for ADedicatedReader, her friends and family, for Bluemarvel0's family, and for VBurro08's brother, and his brother's girlfriend!


	74. Sunday 1-14

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with JohnGilbertVampireHunter's sister's husband's family. His grandfather is really sick right now and needs You to either heal him or bring him home. Please heal him quickly, but if it is not Your Will, please be with his family as he goes home. Let Your Will be done and let them be at peace. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's sister's husband's family!


	75. Sunday 1-21

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with the woman from JohnGilbertVempireHunter's father's church who has cancer. Please let her regain her strength and be able to eat again. Please be with her husband and kids as she continues to fight through this and let her strong faith touch those around her. Please let her pull through, or if it is time to call her home, let her last days be pain free. Let the people in ADedicatedReader's area be safe as the winter storm comes through. Please be with those who were involved in an accident caused by the ice on the road. Bless their families and keep them strong and safe. I also ask that you heal the woman from ADedicatedReader's work place with a stomach bug. Please heal her and let those around her not get the same illness. Please heal those also that work and are patients at Ganymede Lullaby's hospital who are getting sick. Please be with my two friends- the one who hasn't been eating much lately and may have a eating disorder and the other who's cousin was killed last year. Please let my friend not have a disorder and if it is depression affecting her, please pull her through it. Let her be made well. As for my other friend, please keep her family safe and let her mind be at ease about the situation. Lastly, please help Ganymede Lullaby be patient and give her the peace she needs. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the woman from JohnGilbertVempireHunter's father's church, the people in ADedicatedReader's area, with those who were involved in an accident caused by the ice, the woman from ADedicatedReader's work place, those at Ganymede Lullaby's hospital, my two friends, and for Ganymede Lullaby to learn to be patient!


	76. Sunday 1-28

Our Father in Heaven,

Please help JohnGilbertVampireHunter's brother will be able to adopt his foster son and daughter with his wife. Please let the process go smoothly and let their foster daughter's mother allow them to adopt, but also be able to see her daughter again. Let the woman at JohnGilbertVampireHunter's dad's church who has cancer be healed. Let her continue to get stronger and improve. Let her story inspire those who know about her, and if it is truly time for her to come home to you, let her go peacefully and without pain. Bless her family and give them peace. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's brother and his wife and the woman with cancer!


	77. Sunday 2-4

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with JohnGilbertVampireHunter and her sister and those who knew their math tutor. Please comfort them and help them deal with the loss of her. Let them find peace. Please also keep my sister and new niece safe. Let my sister heal and let the baby grow happily and healthily. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter and those who knew her math tutor as well as my sister and my niece who was born on Friday!


	78. Sunday 2-11

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with JohnGilbertVampireHunter's brother-in-law's family as they mourn the passing of his grandfather. Please be with them and give them peace. Please also help the family of the woman with cancer as she passed as well. Be with her children, husband, and Jewish friend. Please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's brother-in-law's family and the family of the woman who passed from cancer!


	79. Sunday 2-18

Our Father in Heaven,

Please open the eyes of the person who Ganymede Lullaby is close to. Please lead them to You and convict them of all the things they've been doing. Please get them to stop with the petty drama and so that they may not get so angry. Help Ganymede Lullaby get her work sucessfully published and bring in more money for her family. Please help her pull through this difficult time. Lastly, bring peace to those effected by the school shooting in Florida. Please comfort the families who lost loved ones and help those who were injured heal. Please let these shootings stop and let our nation heal. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the person Ganymede Lullaby is close to, Ganymede Lullaby, and for Florida!


	80. Sunday 3-4

Our Father in Heaven,

ADedicatedReader's Coworker has a broken foot that has been healing for sometime and is now causing her a lot of issues since she has to walk around and stand a lot for her work. Please heal her foot quicker and ease the pain she is feeling. Please provide for her and her 2 young daughters. Also, let the successor to the assistant manager of ADedicatedReader's department be someone worthy of the position and who will be kind to their coworkers. Let it not be the bully that will only cause problems amongst the staff. Another coworker is having issues with her car, and is finding it difficult to get a ride. Let her caqr be fixed soon so she doesn't have to rely on other people for rides. The last coworker has 2 teenage children both with serious medical problems. Please heal her son who has seizures that effect his whole brain. Let them slow or cause little damage to him or stop so that he won't have to deal with them for his entire life. Heal the other from the number of ailments she has been diagnosed with and please help her through it. Comfort her and her mother and give them both peace. My good friend, Sad, has a grandfather who was recently diagnosed with stage 4 cancer. I know that her family is very broken up about it. Please let him be healed of this, if possible, and let her family be brought closer together. Let her deal with it and help her siblings deal with it. Please give them all peace. Lastly, give me strength and peace for the road ahead. Let my own problems both with my own health and sanity be solved. Please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for all of ADedicatedReader's coworkers, my friend Sad, and for me!


	81. Sunday 3-11

Our Father in Heaven,

Please allow JohnGilbertVampireHunter to have a quick appointment with the chiropractor her mother found as soon as possible. Please let the doctor heal her feet and give her peace while he works. Let her healing be swift and easy. Also, let her cousin's daughter be healed of cancer. Allow the surgery that took place to have completely healed her body. Please bless them and let them all be well. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter and her cousin's daughter!


	82. Sunday 3-18

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with Michael who is seeking Your prescence. Show him the way and lead him in the light. Guide him and keep him safe. Bless him and lead him. Please also heal the girlfriend of JohnGilbertVampireHunter's cousins' acquaintance. Please allow her to survive the car accident that she was in and provide for her needs as the doctors try to heal her. Please be with her and her family. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Michael and the girlfriend!

To Michael:

I really hope you find your way, friend. Please let me know how your situation changes and how God works in your life. God bless you and keep you safe and healthy!


	83. Sunday 3-25

Our Father in Heaven,

Please heal the young man from Oklahoma who was beaten up for not participating in his school walkout. Allow collar bone to be mended and the facical injuries to not obscure his features. Allow his scars and wounds to heal swiftly and without much pain. Give him peace and protection from those who hurt him. Please bless him. Please also heal JohnGilbertVampireHunter's older sister's meniscus tear. Allow the surgery she is scheduled for to be quick and easy. Let her knee be made whole quickly, and let her be well. Let the husband of ADedicatedReader's friend be healed of his chest pains. Let it pass and allow him to live more comfortably. Allow the cancer that has entered ADedicatedReader's friend's body, and the cancer that has found it's way back into her other friend's mom's body to be removed. Allow these two to be victorious over their ailments and let them be a blessing to all they know. Please give ADedicatedReader's coworker and friend peace and allow his dad to keep his job. Let his mom not cause any trouble as she may be coming to work alongside him. Let there be peace between the two, and let that peace even reach his home life. Give ADedicatedReader peace as she deals with her own problems as well. Let her work life become much easier and much more cheerful. Let her home life and those around her be made happier and blessed. Please bless her for all she's done and the hardwork that she has put into her job and her relationships. Remind her of Your love for her, and lay Your hands upon her in her times of need. Provide for erebororbust's family as finances grow more and more strained. Allow her father to do well in his career and be able to make more. Please also draw erebororbust closer to You, and help her find the time to worship You throughout the day instead of just on Sunday and Wednesdays. Please bless her and guide her and keep her safe. Lastly, please let there be peace in my sister's home. Let the problems that have risen between she and her husband be dealt with easily and without any more fights. Please bless them and let them be together for a long time. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the boy from Oklahoma, JohnGilbertVampireHunter's sister, ADedicatedReader, the husband of ADedicatedReader's friend, her friend with cancer and her friend's mom with cancer, ADedicatedRaeder's coworker with his parents, erebororbust's financial issues, her personal faith, and for my sister's marital problems!


	84. Sunday 4-1

Our Father in Heaven,

Please give GanymedeLullaby the peace of mind she seeks. She is busy with her work and with trying to figure her life out. Please give her the peace she needs and show her the direction she needs to go. Please also help the friend of hers who is searching for a job and dealing with heartbreak. Please give them both peace and provide for all their needs. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for GanymedeLullaby and her friend!

Have a happy Easter Sunday!


	85. Sunday 4-15

Our Father in Heaven,

Please provide for GanymedeLullaby's friend and allow her to keep the job she currently has. Let her marriage be straightened out as well. Bless her and keep her safe. Please allow authorities to find the missing 16 year old who went to the house of a friend she met online. Let her be alive and well, and please let her not have committed suicide as her belongings have lead some to believe. Please also let her not have been tricked into Human Trafficking. Last, provide for the family of the 32 year old man who passed away from an accident involving a logging truck. Give them peace and allow them to heal as they mourn his passing. Please provide for his 7 children and bless his family. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for GanymedeLullaby's friend, the 16 year old, and the family of the 32 year old!


	86. Sunday 4-22

Our Father in Heaven,

Please relieve ADedicatedReader of the stress she is being caused by the higher-ups in her work place. Please get them to stop making her work environment unpleasant and cause them to see that what they are doing to her is wrong. Please give her peace. Please also help JohnGilbertVampireHunter's sister's husband be able to visit with his daughter without her lying about him. Please get the girl to stop making up stories, and allow them to have peace with this issue. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for ADedicatedReader and JohnGilbertVampireHunter's Sister's family!


	87. Sunday 5-6

Our Father in Heaven,

I pray that JohnGilbertVampireHunter's mother stays safe. Please keep the threats on her work place from coming into being and allow her to gain her vacation time back. Keep them safe. Please allow the friend of JohnGilbertVampireHunter who has been brainwashed into believing false teachings have her eyes opened. Allow her to see the blatant lies being taught to her and help her get away from the man who is teaching them. Keep her safe. Thank you for removing cancer from the body of the man who used to go to church with ADedicatedReader. Keep him happy and safe as he continues into remission. Thank you also for providing a place to stay for her friend in Florida. Please help him leave the state as soon as he can and find work elsewhere. Please allow her to also understand the feelings she has towards the man she is currently dating. If he is the right one, please provide for her the path to marriage and peace with him. Please give them a happy life together and free from her parents' manipulation and control. Please help her with those who aren't so kind to her in her place of work and especially with those who know about this man. Let the people who have treated her badly come to realize they're wrong and stop what they're doing. Please give her peace. Provide a place for Bluemarvel0's family to live, and lastly, I pray for guidance for Valerie Chavous' church and her church leaders. Please send more harvesters and workers to her congregation and bless them and make them fruitful. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Hello everyone, I hope you're having a wonderful Sunday. I apologize for not being on top of these in the last few weeks. I have had quite a bit go on within my personal life, and I'd like to share it with you all at some point. Some of it relates to answered prayers, but others to truths that have been brought to my eyes. I ask that you all pray for me for these last few weeks of school. I'm having a difficult time- my grades are fine, but things have been happening over the last few months that have been changing a lot in my life, and nasty truths have been coming more and more into the light. I'll share it with ya'll soon. God bless and forgive my absences.


	88. Sunday 5-20

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with the victims of the Santa Fe school shooting. Please comfort those who suffered a loss and heal those who were injured. I pray that these shootings may not continue and that they may stop or be fewer. I pray for the suffering that ADedicatedReader must endure on a daily basis. Please let this injustice be dealt with and give her some relief. Don't let her bullies get away with what they're doing- please stop them, and please deliver her from this. Ease her stress, constipation, and give her peace. I also pray for her coworker whose sister went into surgery, but did not make it through. Allow healing to come upon she and her entire family. Lastly, I pray for Ganymede Lullaby's mental health. Help her deal with the situation she is in, and please give her peace and relief. Provide for her the support she needs. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Santa Fe, ADedicatedReader, her coworker's family, and Ganymede Lullaby!


	89. Sunday 6-17

Our Father in Heaven,

Please heal ADedicatedReader of the stomach problems she has been suffering from. Let the pain subside and not be something serious. Let she and her boyfriend's families accept their decision to marry, and let her family's reaction be a positive one. Let her boyfriend's family also react positively and allow the issues that plague it to be solved. Provide a way for their lives to be blessed by one other and that their decision is the right one. Let his parents find their way and become financially stable, and allow the other members to be blessed. Let his teeth be alright as well. Please keep them safe. Help her coworker who was bitten by a brown recluse as she deals with the healing process. Thank you for providing for ADedicatedReader an alternative to her current place of work which may be a better place for her. I pray that it works out and that this new line of work may pave a way for bigger and better things. Please use it to bless her and improve her current situation. Thank you also for relieving her of some of her pain and discomfort. Thank you for the opportunities coming her way and for the good things that are happening. Lastly, I pray for the runaway 14 year old who is currently considered a danger to herself. Please keep her safe and allow her to be found safely. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for ADedicatedReader, her friends and family, coworkers, and for the 14 year old girl!


	90. Sunday 7-1

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with the Youtuber Markiplier who recently lost his niece in a car crash. Please be with his family and help them deal with this loss. Provide for their needs and carry them through this. I pray for the coworker ADedicatedReader is dating and his entire family. I pray for his grandmother's continued healing following her stroke, and I thank You for allowing her to get better. Let their finances stabilize and let his mother get her life together. Let her not have quit her job. Let his father also be able to make enough for them to get by and to provide for them. Lastly, heal erebororbust's friend's mother of the lung cancer she was recently diagnosed with. Let it not take her life. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Markiplier, ADedicatedReader's boyfriend's family, and erebororbust's friend's mother!


	91. Sunday 7-8

Our Father in Heaven,

Please heal JohnGilbertVampireHunter's dad of the cancer that has entered his body. Please allow the treatment he has been prescribed to work and to relieve him of whatever pain he is in. Please also allow her to get the money back she lost while purchasing the weight loss ebook. Allow her to cancel the subscriptions and let the ebook help her lose the weight she wants to lose. Please provide for vburro08 the job and the apartment he is looking for. Let them be convenient and suit him and allow him to remain financially stable. I pray for daniaalyn's friend, Antonia. I pray that she can continue to get better and that the sickness she is fighting does not take her life. Please heal her and take the illness from her body. Relieve her of the pain she is suffering and help her win this battle. Please keep my sister and nieces safe on the road trip they took and while they are visiting her husband out of state. Lastly, I pray for the best with my dad's surgery. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter, her dad, vburro08, Antonia, my sister, nieces, and my dad!


	92. Sunday 7-15

Our Father in Heaven,

I pray for the coworker ADedicatedReader is dating. His mom has been talking about quitting again- I pray that You convince her not to. Please show her what would happen if she decided to do so, and allow her to make the right decision. Please also help her stabilize her emotions especially in regards to ADedicatedReader, and her relationship to her son. Please allow her to approve of the engagement when they finally announce it. Also, let his family situation improve in general. Allow him to rest and relieve his stress. Let his mother's mental state approve, and let the chaos that ensues at home be resolved. I pray for ADedicatedReader's friend in Florida, and that You relieve some of the stress he is enduring. Please allow his finances to stabilize or for him to get a better, higher paying job. I pray that his situation improves. Lastly, I pray for my best friend and my dad. I pray my dad's healing is quick and swift. My best friendmeans the world to me, and I pray that You help her as she goes through the mourning process. Please keep her safe, healthy, and blessed. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for ADedicatedReader's boyfriends, his family, her friend in Florida, and my dad and my best friend!


	93. Sunday 7-22

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with the 13 children of the mother that passed away. I pray that the youngest of the children are taken care of, and that You provide for the rest of the family. Please give ADedicatedReader wisdom on what to do about the appartment she's like to move into. Allow her to move into it without any trouble from her family if it's the right decision. Please let her know when to do so. Please help the man she works with who may have dementia. Please slow the effects of the disease and allow him to function so that he may provide for his family. I pray for the friend of ADedicatedReader with cancer. Please allow some kind of miracle to occur that he may live longer, but if it is Your will, please let his last year on earth be a good one. Please help his friends and family deal with this, and provide for them. Help ADedicatedReader if he passes. Lastly I pray for Beatitude Girl and the new children's leader's wife at her church. I pray that their baby pulls through and lives past a year and that the problems the wife is having are solved. I pray that Beatitude Girl and her choir are safe on their tour. Please also bring my sister and nieces home safely. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the family of the mother of 13 children, ADedicatedReader, ADedicatedReader's coworker and friend, Beatitude Girl and her choir and the children's leader and his wife, and for my sister and nieces!


	94. Monday 7-30

Our Father in Heaven,

Please allow the man who suffered a heart attack to survive the surgery he is going to have to endure. Please bring him through it safely and healthily, and comfort his family as he goes into it. Please ADedicatedReader's boyfriend make the right decision when it comes to the job he is considering to take. Thank You for healing her of her gut issues. Help her as her mother visits her, and allow her mother to be pleased with the way she is living and not find out about the coworker she is dating. Please heal her wounds from the accident she suffered while on a walk with her aunt and grandmother. Please also help her with the emotions that she has to deal with with them being around and treating her as they do. Lastly, bring my sister and nieces home safely and let my dad's condition improve from here on out. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the survival of the man who suffered a heart attack, the coworker ADedicatedReader is dating, her family situation, her emotions and physical well-being, and for my nieces, sister, and dad!

Forgive me for being late on this update- my dad was rushed to the emergency room on Saturday because his colostomy bag split in two, and he's been in a lot of pain. He's fine now, but we've been coming up to the hospital and spending all day here since then. He's supposed to be released today.

Dear ADedicatedReader,

I don't have any words to offer to you that might comfort you in anyway. All I can offer is my continued prayer and support. I just wanted to say that the comments section is open to you if you ever just need to vent your emotions- especially with your family visiting. I know I can't do much, other than pray for you, but I want to offer you my friendship and support as much as I possibly can. Stay strong and remember that God loves You. You're forever in my prayers. Sincerely, JesusFreakBlue.


	95. Sunday 8-5

Our Father in Heaven,

Please aid ADedicatedReader in the struggles she faces at her work. Please let the people who are causing her issues to be either punished or convicted within their hearts of their wrong doing. Please allow her to have a break from the constant stress, and let it be for her good. Let she and her boyfriend have an easier time and please provide for them. Thank You for bringing my sister and nieces home safely. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for ADedicatedReader!


	96. Friday 8-10

Our Father in Heaven,

Please work on the friend of Mischief Managed- Up To No Good, Anthony's heart. Please lead him to Yourself and use whatever means necessary to bring him into Your light. Please show him Your love, grace, and mercy. Please give Mischief Managed- Up To No Good the strength and courage they need in order to speak the Gospel and share the word with others. Give them the strength to be bold and show others who You are. Please also guide their sister in the relationship she has with her boyfriend. May their relationship be blessed and beneficial to the both of them. May it last for years and potentially end in marriage. I pray that they stay safe, however, and that the boyfriend is good to her.

Please provide for Beatitude Girl's sister and her family. Allow her sister and brother-in-law to move into a place of their own as well as keep up with their many pets and their son. Please also allow Beatitude Girl and her parents to move closer to her so that they can stay together. Guide them in their future decision making and show them the course of action that would be best for them. Please allow her brother-in-law to be accepted into the Air Force as he desires and keep him safe if he does. Please guide her in deciding whether to move away, and show her what is best for her. Keep her safe.

Help Ganymede Lullaby with her work load. She feels overworked and exhausted from all she does. Please provide for her the means to work less, but still be able to keep up with her finances. Please give her rest and strength. Help her deal with her loneliness and please provide for her needs. Last, please help her with her car troubles and commuting to work.

ADedicatedReader's wrist is sprained, and she hasn't been able to allow it to heal due to her busy work schedule. I pray that healing may come quickly for her, and that she can relax a little. Please also work on the hearts of her boyfriend's families. Allow them to accept her and welcome her in- especially his sister. Please be with him as well and help him with his busy work schedule. Last, please relieve the customers who bought Alfredo from her place of work that wasn't fit for consumption. Please heal their stomach pains and whatever issues it may have caused them along with the issues it caused her boyfriend.

Thank You, Lord, for hearing our prayers and continually providing for us. Thank You for new beginnings and for the company of others. Thank You for being with us. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Mischief Managed- Up To No Good, their sister, and their friend Anthony, Beatitude Girl, her sister and brother-in-law, Ganymede Lullaby, ADedicatedReader, her boyfriend, and the customers!

Hello, everyone. You may notice something a little different about me, but don't be alarmed. I am changing my account to match all of my other social media accounts. You all knew me as Jesus Freak Blue, but I am now going by Heaven's Wordsmith. You can just call me Ariel or Blue or whatever you like, really. I've been thinking about returning to posting to this site regularly again, and not just with prayers. I'll probably save prayers for Sundays still, but I wanted to take the opportunity to explain whats going on in case there was any confusion. If you'd like to hear the reasons behind all the changes, I'm open to sharing the story in a later post (as I have a few encouraging things to share about what God is doing in my life, anyways), but it's not exactly a happy story.

I would also like to thank Mischief Managed- Up To No Good for starting a prayer request story of their own! I recommend you go check it out and give it a few favorites and follows.


	97. Sunday 8-19

Our Father in Heaven,

I pray for everything that has taken place at ADedicatedReader's workplace. Please resolve the issue that has arisen with the now limited staff. I pray that the work load won't be unbarebly heavy for those who stay to work there. I also pray that it won't cause those people any more problems than they're already having. Please bring her and her boyfriend some relief in this situation. Please also heal the coworker who taste-tested taco pasta made by the day shift. Allow whatever issues it cause him to subside and bring him comfort. Let the day shift staff be more careful and lay it upon their hearts to care for those they cook for.

Lord, please heal young Ashlynn Koons and Mrs. Yvette Hustis who both have cancer. Please allow the disease to leave their bodies, and make their bodies whole. Let Your Will be done in their lives and all the others.

I pray this in Jesus' Name. Amen.

Please pray for ADedicatedReader's coworkers and the staff at her workplace, the coworker who ate bad food, and for Ashlynn and Yvette!


	98. Tuesday 8-28

Our Father In Heaven,

Please relieve ADedicatedReader of the the stress she is carrying due to work and of the stomach bug she may have caught. Please heal her body and her mind and strengthen her. I also pray for the deli staff of ADedicatedReader's work place. Please let them pass whatever inspection may be brought about by the CEO of the company. Lastly, I pray for all those who have started school and will be starting school soon. Bring good grades and little stress. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for ADedicatedReader, her workplace, and for those entering school!


	99. Sunday 9-9

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with JohnGilbertVampireHunter and give her the confidence she needs in order to train service dogs as she wishes. Please help her stand strong and find a counselor and life coach who will take her in.

Thank you for ADedicatedReader's relationship with her new fiance and how it has grown. I pray it continues to grow, and that they become better, stronger people because of each other. Please bless their future marriage. I pray for her coworkers whose cars are being damaged by a lady who was banned from the store. Please stop the woman before she can do worse than put dents in them. Please heal her fiance of all the jaw pain he has been having, and help him in his situation with his family. I pray that they'll relent in their toxic behavior and allow him to live his own life. I pray that ADedicatedReader is able to help him out of that sitaution. Lastly, I pray for the 61 year old coworker with health issues. Please relieve her of any pain she may have and make her life a little easier.

Let Your Will be done and everything happen as it should. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter, ADedicatedReader, her fiance, and her coworkers!

To ADedicatedReader,

That's very wise! I completely agree with you. That's not something a lot of people really think about, but it is certainly true. If only the rest of the world saw it that way!


	100. Sunday 9-16

Our Father in Heaven,

Please keep ADedicatedReader, her fiance, and all others effected by the coming hurricanes safe. Please protect them from the winds and the flooding that may occur. Let there be minimal damage. I also pray that her fiance receives the medical attention he needs for the pain he's been having. Please relieve him of that pain. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for those effected by the hurricanes, and ADedicatedReader's fiance!


	101. Tuesday 10-2

Our Father in Heaven,

I pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's mental state and that You may bring her out of her depression. I pray that You also protect her service dog and keep the attackers away from him. Please prevent the woman related to a member of her Messianic congregation from miscarrying. I pray for justice in both the sexual assault allegations in regards to the local Christian orginization in her town and in the case of Brett Kavanaugh. If the allegations are true, let justice be done, but if they are false, let not their reputations be ruined.

I pray for the healing of both ADedicatedReader's cat and her fiance. Let her fiance get the nutrients and medication he needs as well as heal his jaw enough to eat solid foods. Thank You for allowing him to be hired at this new plant where his dad works. I pray that his mother stops preventing his dad from working until his last two weeks are up. Let him get out of his dysfunctional family situation soon. Lastly, heal her from the stomach bug she may have caught and him from the same.

Thank You, Lord, for giving my brother-in-law a place at a higher paying job. I pray that this will relieve my mom from having to pay for my baby niece's expensive formula and buying groceries for my sister. I pray for Miss Brandy and everyone else in my youth group who is still grieving the loss of Becca. I pray that Eddie on Whisper may find a new job quickly, and that my new boyfriend is successful in the music career he is trying to start. I pray my dad stops acting like a child and realizes his faults. Lastly, allow me to be hired at any of the places I applied to soon. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter, her dog, the sexual assault allegations, ADedicatedReader, her fiance, my youth group and small group leader, Eddie, my boyfriend, the family drama my dad is causing, and that I get a job soon!


End file.
